KOKORO
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Sekalipun robot, Psyche menginginkan hati. Agar bisa merasakan segalanya.


**A DuRaRaRa! Fanfic**

"**KOKORO"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>DRRR! Punya Narita Ryohgo-san, Yasuda Suzuhito-san, dan Satorigi Akiyo-san. Gue? Gue sih cuma nyampah doang #plak plak# ceritanya? Sebenernya… nyampur, antara saya dan Vocaloid #krik krik# tau lagu KOKORO-nya Vocaloid? Dari situ idenya ._. wkwkwk. Tapi pokoknya Psyche ngedapetin hati! Program buatan Tsugaru yang hebat! #eh

**Details: **GAJE HAHAHAHA! #ngakak guling-guling(?)# typo(s) mungkin. Biasa… AU? OOC? Maybe ._. characternya? Psyche sama Tsugaru. Tsugaru dibuat kayak profesornya gitu ==a Psyche kan udah tampang robot, udah, gak mesti diubah lagi. Hoho. Alurnya kecepetan? Sangat. Abal? Sangat. Warning! Jelas kan? Contains with sho-ai(?) maybe deh ==a gak tau juga. Nah, RnR? Psyche POV. Chara die

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you… for bringing me into this world…<br>__Thank you... for the days we spent together… __  
><em>_Thank you... for everything you have given me… __  
><em>_Thank you... I will sing for eternity…"_

* * *

><p>"Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah… Psyche!"<p>

Suara itu, senyuman itu, kehangatan itu, wajah itu, orang itu. Dia… dialah orang yang menciptakanku. Yang membuatku terlahir ke dunia ini. Suaranya adalah suara pertama yang kudengar saat aku membuka mataku.

* * *

><p>Mataku terbuka. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah orang itu. Laki-laki berambut pirang yang tersenyum manis. "Namamu Psyche, ingat itu." Kata laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya memancarkan kebaikan dan kelembutan. Dia… laki-laki yang baik… sepertinya.<p>

Aku terdiam. Bingung. Terlahir sebagai Psyche adalah suatu kebahagian terbesar bagiku sekarang. Tapi saat pertama kali terlahir, aku bingung. Aku menatap laki-laki didepanku itu dengan penuh pertanyaan. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada didepanku? Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku? Kenapa dia bicara denganku? Kenapa dia memberiku nama?

… Nama? Bahkan saat terlahir, atau tercipta, aku tidak mengerti apa arti nama.

Laki-laki pirang itu tersenyum. "Ah, tenang saja. Aku penciptamu, Psyche. Kenalkan, namaku Tsugaru. Aku bahagia bisa menciptakanmu." Kata laki-laki pirang itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

… Penciptaku? Bahagia? Apa arti dari kata-kata itu?

Sekalipun tidak mengerti, aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil terdiam.

"… Hm…"

"Psyche. Kau Psyche." Kata laki-laki itu seolah tau apa yang kupikirkan.

"… Psyche…?" aku masih kebingungan. Aku menatap laki-laki itu dengan polos. "… Tsugaru? Apa aku… harus memanggilmu Tsugaru?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengangguk. "Ya! Panggil aku Tsugaru! Karena itulah namaku."

"Nama?"

"Hieh. Sepertinya aku lupa memprogram hatinya. Yah, nama adalah sebuah kata-kata untuk menunjukkan identitas seseorang. Dan itu berguna untuk memanggil seseorang."

"Nama…? Identitas…? Jadi… Psyche adalah namaku? Aku harus memanggil diriku Psyche?"

"Ya! Tentu!" Tsugaru tersenyum lagi padaku.

Dan sejak itulah aku mulai hidup. Sebagai Psyche.

.

"Psyche! Sini sebentar!" Tsugaru memanggilku. Aku segera berlari mendekati Tsugaru.

"Ada apa, Tsuga-chan?"

"Aku akan memprogramkan hatimu." Katanya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. "Untung hati ini jadi juga."

"… Hati?"

"Ayo, kau mau tidak?"

Aku terdiam. "Ng! Demi Tsuga-chan, aku akan melakukan apapun." Aku tersenyum. Tsugaru tersenyum balik.

"Baiklah, kesinilah. Akan kuprogramkan hatimu. Dan kau akan hidup sebagai manusia."

"Ya!"

.

Aku membuka mataku. Kepalaku kosong. Ada apa, ya?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Psyche?" tanya Tsugaru. Aku terdiam. Tsugaru mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Ada yang berubah tidak? Sekarang kau punya hati. Kau bisa merasakan segala perasaan seperti manusia, lho!"

Aku terdiam lagi. Diam sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahku berkedut. Bibirku membuat lengkungan ke atas.

"Nah, tuh, kan? Kau bisa tersenyum." Kata Tsugaru bangga.

Senyum. Oh, itu namanya. Aku senang saat mengetahui hal itu. Aku bahagia, rasanya seperti hidup sebagai manusia. Oh, Tuhan, aku bersyukur telah tercipta sebagai Psyche, sebagai robot ciptaan Tsugaru.

Aku segera berlari memeluk Tsugaru. "Owh, Psyche? Kena-"

"Terima kasih!" kataku kencang. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" pelukanku semakin erat. Tsugaru tersenyum. "Ya." Katanya lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitamku.

"Terima kasih…"

.

Tapi aku baru sadar, hati yang diciptakan Tsugaru ini tidak sempurna. Perasaan yang bisa kurasakan hanya kebahagiaan, kesenangan, keharuan, dan hal yang baik. Aku sadar, ini bukan hati yang sempurna. Tidak ada kesedihan, kerinduan, dan berbagai perasaan sedih.

"Tsuga-chan, kok aku hanya bisa merasakan senang? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan sedih?" tanya suatu hari pada Tsugaru. Tsugaru diam dan agak khawatir. Ia hanya mengelus rambutku sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti kubuatkan, deh." Katanya.

Dan sekarang aku sadar, Tsugaru tidak pernah menciptakan hati itu. Ia takut aku merasakan kesedihan. Ia ingin aku hidup penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Aku menyadari hal itu. Padahal… aku ingin merasakan kesedihan juga…

Sedih, marah, rindu, sakit, semuanya ingin kurasakan juga, sekalipun aku tau semuanya berat. Semuanya…

"_But it wasn't yet sufficient, there was just one thing he wasn't able to do…__  
><em>_And that was the program known as a "heart"…"_

"Tsuga-chaann~" aku berlari mendekati Tsugaru. "Kapan hatiku yang sempurna akan jadi?" tanyaku sambil cemberut.

"Ahaha." Lagi-lagi, Tsugaru hanya mengelus rambutku. "Tunggu saja."

Tuh kan.

Pasti jawabannya 'tunggu saja', 'tunggu saja', dan 'tunggu saja'. Atau kalau bukan 'tunggu saja', pasti 'lihat dulu nanti, ya.'

Huh, bosan. Aku ingin merasakan segala perasaan, tau. Tsugaru, kumohon, ciptakanlah hati yang sempurna untukku. Yang lengkap dengan semua perasaan. Perasaan positif maupun negatif. Bahagia, kesal, senang, sedih, khawatir, rindu, semuanya. Aku ingin semua perasaan, Tsugaru!

"Tsuga-chan bohong." Kataku sambil cemberut suatu hari.

"Eh?" wajah Tsugaru nampak kaget.

"Huh, pembohong." Kataku lagi.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku bohong apanya?" tanya Tsugaru bingung.

"Tsuga-chan bilang kau akan membuatkan hati yang sempurna untukku. Hati yang lengkap perasaannya." Kataku. "Tapi buktinya? Kau tidak pernah berjuang membuatnya. Selalu menyuruhku menunggu. Aku sudah menunggunya, Tsuga-chan. Sekarang, beri tahu aku alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak membuatkan hati yang perasaannya lengkap, Tsuga-chan!" desakku.

Tsugaru mulai terpojok.

"Ayo, Tsuga-chan! Cepat beri tau aku!" aku mendesaknya dengan wajah memohon yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Tsugaru diam.

"Tsuga-chan!"

Tsugaru menghela napas. He? Dia kalah? Yay, ternyata bisa juga. Akhirnya Tsugaru mengalah. Ia akan memberitahuku kenyataannya.

Tangan kanan Tsugaru bergerak ke kepalaku. Ia mengelus kepalaku lagi.

"Alasanku tidak membuatkan hati yang lengkap untukmu adalah…" katanya. "Karena aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku tidak ingin memberatkanmu."

"Tapi aku mau hati yang lengkap!" kataku memohon.

"Aku tidak mau memberatkanmu." Tsugaru mengecup keningku lembut. "Karena aku menyayangimu." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Wajahku memerah karena ia tadi mengecup keningku. Soalnya… aku suka Tsugaru. Makanya aku malu saat ia mengecup keningku.

"Tsuga-chan…" kataku. "Aku… menyukaimu. Makanya, aku membutuhkan hati, agar aku bisa merasakan rindu terhadapmu."

Tsugaru tersenyum. "Tenang saja, tanpa rindu dan hati pun kau bisa mencintaiku. Tenang saja, Psyche-ku yang manis. Aku juga menyukaimu."

.

Dan sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Hati tentang kesedihan masih belum kudapatkan. Tapi… aku sudah belajar tentang kesedihan sendiri. Ternyata, memang tidak memerlukan hati program dari Tsugaru untuk bisa merasakan kesedihan.

.

"Tsuga-chaannnn~" aku berlari dengan manis menuju Tsugaru. Kulihat ia tertidur diatas meja. "Hihihi. Tertidur lagi diatas meja, ya?"

Aku berniat membangunkannya, tapi…

Saat kusentuh tubuhnya, tubuhnya sangat dingin dan kaku. "… Tsuga-chan?"

Kuguncang tubuh Tsugaru keras. Kuharap dia bangun. "Tsuga-chan! Bangun!"

Dan baru kusadari… saat ini Tsugaru hanyalah…

Sebuah raga tanpa nyawa.

"… Tsugaru…? Kau… sudah mati?" aku menatap Tsugaru. Raga tanpa nyawa itu membisu. Aku hanya meratapinya sambil menahan air mata. "Tsuga-chan…?" air mataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Turun dengan pelan. Pelan. Pelan. Menuruni pipiku.

Inikah… kesedihan?

Aku memikirkannya dalam hati. Inikah sedih? Saat ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling penting bagi kita?

Beginikah? Sesakit inikah? Semenyedihkan inikah?

Aku sekarang mengerti artinya sedih…

.

Saat ini adalah saat pemakaman Tsugaru. Sepi sekali. Tidak ada yang datang. Hanya aku dan orang yang menguburkan Tsugaru. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Tsugaru tidak mau membuatku sedih. Dia… orang yang sangat sendirian. Makanya dia menciptakanku, untuk menemaninya. Tsugaru…

Aku sekarang mengerti segalanya.

Terima kasih.

.

Akhirnya orang yang menguburkan Tsugaru pergi. Sedangkan aku masih terdiam meratapi nisan hitam milik Tsugaru ini.

"Tsuga-chan…" kataku. "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih telah menciptakanku. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan. Terima kasih…"

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu abadi untukmu."

Kututup mataku. "Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya, Tsuga-chan." Kulantunkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan. Lagu abadi untuk Tsuga-chan.

"…" tiba-tiba nyanyianku terhenti. Aku terjatuh sambil memegangi nisan hitam itu. Sambil tersenyum. Dan akhirku juga sudah tiba. Aku akan terus bersama Tsugaru sekarang. Selalu. Selamanya.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Kyaaa~ jadi~ #plak plak# wkwkwk xDD jadi. Kocak kan? Hohoho~ Tsugaru sama Psyche mati, lho. Kyaa~ #nangis #lah? Gaje, ya? Selalu =3= fanfic ku selalu gaje. Wajib! Hohoho~

Gak penting. Udah, review, ya~ review~ ripiuh!


End file.
